


Building Flowers

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Builder Fairies, Courting Rituals, Fairy Dean, Flower fairies, Fluff, Impala Hummingbird, Insecurities, Multi, Omega Castiel, Squirrel Bobby, fairy cas, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Alpha Builder Fairy Dean is pining for a younger and unattainable Omega Flower Fairy.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Wing Kink





	Building Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
Alpha Dean Winchester was a Builder Fairy. He was strong and dependable. The faerie community knew very well that if Dean built something, it would last for ages. However, as much as the fae society appreciated and praised the Builder Fairy’s talents, Dean was also viewed as a black sheep in the populace. He had stunning, yet extremely rare almost sheer clear wings, much like that of dragonflies. Like all Builder Fairies, they were heavy-bodied, with four wings that made for strong flying and stability with a high load capacity during flight, gliding, or hovering, which greatly helped in any project and construction the builders would be engaged in. However, Dean Winchester did not _fly_.  
  
Dean's father, John, had told him repeatedly not to worry too much about the community gossip. He had said that already he had unique and extremely attractive wings for their kind, and that he would find a mate soon enough. Yet, the Alpha wasn't so sure. He had a small secret he had only ever told Imp about, who was his hummingbird.  
  
Dean was immensely infatuated with one of the Flower Fairies, one of the elite fairies. His name was Castiel. He was gorgeous, with stunning sky blue mixed with navy blue wings. Whenever he danced in the clear skies, Dean would stand mesmerized by him. He was beautiful, flowing in the winds, going flower to flower, while Dean watched him like a stalker hidden under the mushroom tops. The Alpha was completely taken with the Omega fairy; with Castiel’s dark hair and eyes that shined like dew. He was smart too, in charge of his own small garrison, and always collected the best nectar for the community.  
  
The summer solstice was coming up. It was a grand event to the Fae. They held a festival with music, foods, dancing and...courting. When potential singles openly asserted that they were ready to be approached to court and possibly find a potential mate, the summer solstice was the time to do so. Of course, the Omegas were the ones to choose their mates.  
  
As with every year since he could walk and hold a mallet, Dean would happily help with the preparations for the festival. He was a remarkably skilled carpenter, and that was one trait about himself Dean had exceeding confidence in. He took pride in his craft, and made sure everything was sturdy as well as artfully detailed for the occasion. The Alpha was lost in his work until he heard some of his fellow Builder Fairies mentioning that Castiel would be taking part as one of the seekers this solstice, meaning that the Omega would be announcing his willingness, among many others, that he was ready to be courted by the Alpha he would choose.  
  
Dean made himself shake off the dread that had pierced his heart. Every other year before, the gentle Alpha had always stood in line with the other Builder Fairies, awaiting to be picked by any of the Flower Fairies...but Dean had always been left as the last one standing. He would go home to his empty, beautiful house he had built from scratch, with his sheer wings dragging behind him in defeat. The home he had built in the bottom of this massive Oak was his greatest accomplishment. Dean had dreamed of the day he would be picked to hopefully one day give this to his mate. However, after being left to go home alone for the last six summer solstices since he turned 25, now 31, he couldn't stomach seeing Castiel pick someone else.  
  
The Builder Fairy focused on his tasks in finishing the preparations for the festival. The activities were going to start soon enough, and Dean just wanted to go home and stay there; work on one of his personal projects to keep his mind busy. He didn't feel like attending. He knew he once again wouldn’t be picked….and he’d have to witness who was the lucky Builder Fairy to be picked by Castiel. His heart lurched at the thought, the pain in his chest making him move quickly to reach his tree.  
  
Once inside his heaven, Dean leaned back against his kitchen counter and looked over the open space of his living room, when a knock sounded at his door.  
  
Dean opened the door to find the old gruffy Squirrel named Bobby. He had been Dean’s father’s best friend for as long as the Builder Fairy could remember. Bobby was practically a second father to him, and he had been an incredible help in building his house with John.  
  
"Why aren't you getting ready to go to the festival?" Bobby asked, as he stepped into the living room.  
  
"I'm not going," Dean announced, as he tried his best to sound nonchalant about it.  
  
"Hm. This wouldn't have anything to do with that blue Flower Fairy, would it?" Bobby challenged with an arched brow.  
  
Dean turned to find Imp, his hummingbird, hiding behind the couch. "Traitor."  
  
"He's worried about you. So am I, and your father too," the Squirrel informed him.  
  
Dean slumped down on one of his mushroom stools. "I don't want to stand there, watch him pick someone else, and again come home alone."  
  
"Have you even told him you like him? Have you even offered him your wine or bread? Has he seen this house? The open fireplace, how tidy it is? You have every fairy's dream here! Plus, your crafts are top notch, and everyone knows it," Bobby went on as his cheeks puffed.  
  
"No! I can't fly. No one wants to be with a mate that can't do-" Dean stopped himself. Bobby and Imp shared a look. Part of the mating ritual, when you claimed a mate, was the wind dance. The two fairies danced in the winds, frolicking around, playing and happy....Dean couldn't do that. His fear of flying had stopped him from playing with others since he was a tiny thing. He was an extremely strong Alpha, but his wings, from lack of flight, were very weak and couldn't carry him. They did serve well to help him stay steady, however, when he needed to climb or jump off a mushroom while building things, so, yes, he could ‘glide’, but that was all he could manage. It did cause some irritating issues for him when he needed to get higher while working, but then Imp would help him.  
  
The sound of the flutes starting made all three look in the direction of the festival. Dean looked completely defeated, and Bobby and Imp had no idea how to make the Builder Fairy feel better.  
  
Dean tried not to feel as crushed as he did. He knew it was completely pointless. He wasn’t worthy, and that was all there was to it. He told himself if he truly cared for Castiel as he knew he did, he would wish the Flower Fairy love and happiness with whomever he would end up choosing as his mate. Dean was irrelevant in the equation. Come tomorrow, Castiel would be a newly mated Omega…while Dean would continue to be alone, and dream and wish for something he could never have.  
  
"I just...I just hope whomever he picks will make him happy and be a good mate to him," the Alpha managed to voice, as the lump in his throat was threatening to choke him.  
  
Neither the old Squirrel nor the hummingbird had any idea what to say to that. They both knew how Dean felt about the blue Omega Flower Fairy, and they also knew all too well just how Dean viewed himself, despite their constant reminders that he was a worthy mate.  
  
Bobby bid his good night as Imp took to flight, leaving the Builder Fairy to his woes.  
  
Dean sighed and went out back to his backyard. He could hear the music and even see the lights over the other mushroom top homes. He looked over his raspberries and strawberries; most were ready to be picked. He had originally planned to wait until tomorrow to harvest them, but now he needed a distraction to keep him busy so he wouldn’t think about those beautiful blue and black tipped butterfly wings of Castiel’s, dancing in the winds. He didn’t want to think about the Omega’s bright, happy smile, and how it set a flame inside of him every time he saw it from afar. He didn’t want to think about those mesmerizing, morning glory blue eyes gazing at another Builder Fairy filled with love. Dean found himself exasperatedly jealous of the yet to be known Alpha that was going to be able to feel first hand the alluring and silky soft side of Castiel’s wings. That Alpha would be allowed to touch and delicately trace the subtle lines where blue bled to black in the butterfly wings...  
  
By the time Dean realized he had been pining and groaning internally at all that was the Omega Flower Fairy, he was already about halfway through his harvesting, dirty and a bit sweaty since he had decided to replant seeds at the same time.  
  
He went about dividing the raspberries and the strawberries by their sizes and made himself stay focused, when he suddenly felt someone watching him. He ignored it, thinking it was most likely Imp, who had returned from wherever he had flown off to.  
  
After only a few moments, he realized he wasn’t hearing the usual ‘humming’ sound that came from Imp when he was near. Dean turned around in his backyard to see where the hummingbird was hovering about, but found no one hanging around. Dean frowned and wiped at his damp brow when he caught movement above him. The Alpha’s mouth went dry as he looked up to find Castiel laying atop a mushroom, chin in his palms, watching him work with a smirk.  
  
"C-Castiel!" Dean stuttered. The Builder Fairy’s heart was thumping dangerously fast against his ribs, the sound loud in his ears, and he was almost certain the Omega who was watching him with a soft smile could hear it too.  
  
  


The two of them had a few run ins, quick ‘hellos’ and such, but nothing beyond polite pleasantries, which left the Builder Fairy quite nervous and confused as to why the object of his affections was at his home.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel stretched like a cat, and then those big beautiful blue butterfly wings helped him land delicately before Dean. The Alpha couldn't stop himself from admiring all that was the stunning Omega Flower Fairy Castiel. He was elite and elegant, yet strong, and just so breathtaking, Dean had actually forgotten how to breathe.

"Um, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the festival?" the Alpha managed to murmur, as he made himself look away from the blue fae. Castiel was just too perfect.

"I was, until I realized the Builder Fairy I was looking for was not in line to be picked as a mate." Castiel voiced softly.

Castiel wasn’t dim. The Omega knew all too well how the others treated Dean because he didn't fly. He had witnessed all those summer solstices where Dean stood in line, hoping for a mate and never being picked. This was the first year Castiel was of age to be able to claim a mate. He had been excited and looking forward to it. He had his little heart set on the unique, and very handsome, Builder Fae. Dean was an excellent craftsman. He was always willing to help others, and was giving with his time. Even Castiel's own mother, who was NOT an easy fae to impress, would only purchase goods from Dean. When she decided to rebuild their home after Castiel's father passed, she had hired Dean, and raved about his impeccable talents and his eye for the smallest of details in the wood designs he would make.

Castiel had had a crush on the older Builder Fae for years. But he couldn't do or say anything until he was of mature age...which was now. The Omega took his fill of the Builder Fairy’s Alpha prowess. He was strong, with sun kissed skin and a handsome face that held captivating emerald green eyes that enchanted Castiel. Looking at Dean’s dragonfly wings gave him a feeling of awe at the way the sun shone through them, leaving a variety of colors like a prism.

The Omega blushed a bit as he continued to look over the Alpha he desired. Dean was only dressed in his work brown pants and his dark blue suspenders. He was delightfully shirtless and a bit sweaty, which only served to make Castiel’s cheek burn red. He had seen Dean working all day on the festival and then here, in his beautiful and well kept garden.

Dean lifted a brow at him. "Oh?" His heart was still pounding.

Castiel smiled shyly at him. Making his way towards the very dirty Fae, he lifted himself on the tips of his toes and kissed the only clean spot on Dean's face, his left cheek.

Dean blushed furiously. “Oh…” Castiel smiled brightly at him.

“You are the one I chose, Dean Winchester,” the Omega announced, full of glee as his wings flapped excitedly about him.

The Alpha was shocked. His mouth was ajar as his brain tried to catch up with what Castiel had just said. “Me? But I-” Of course, his dreadful insecurities arose with a vengeance, and quickly. Yet before he could say anything more, Castiel took his filthy right hand in his and looked at him earnestly.

“I don’t care about the flight dance, and respect that it's something you simply don’t do. You intrigue me. You are one of the best fairies in existence, and it would be my honor to be your mate,” Castiel told him sincerely.

Dean’s mouth opened and closed multiple times without uttering a word. What could he even say? The Flower Fairy of his dreams wanted _him_.

“Oh just kiss him already. Some of us aren’t as young nor patient!” Both Dean and Castiel turned and looked up to find the old gruffy Squirrel Bobby sitting on a tree branch, sporting a satisfied smirk, while Imp hovered next to him in an animated display.

Castiel laughed, and Dean smiled as his face flushed at being seen. The Omega turned back towards him with an adoring smile and placed his hands on Dean’s bare and dirty chest, seeming to be not in the least bothered. The Alpha swallowed hard, and then threw caution to the winds, leaned in to kiss _his_ Omega.

“Finally!” They could hear Bobby still grumbling, and they laughed against each other’s lips as Dean’s wings moved to caress Castiel’s.

 

**End**


End file.
